My love for delicious collarbones
by bibijammie
Summary: A cute and fluffy moment between Yin and Hei. Set after season2.


**My love for delicious collarbones**

**Well all the ladies love Hei's delicious collarbones, don't they?**

**Story is set after season 2. Hei and Yin now live in a small town in China-they finally declared their love for each other and live a peaceful life.**

The sun was rising and soon the former Black reaper would have to get ready for work. He blinked and was still tired. He strechted slowly, careful not to wake up the fragile figure beside him. He smiled when he saw her peaceful sleeping face. They had been through so much. They had lost many people dear to them, but atleast they still had each other. Hei never realized how strong his feelings really were until the two were seperated. When Yin disappeared Hei completely lost control over himself. He needed her so badly. He did anything to save her and in the end he suceeded. He sighed and was happy that these days of killing, bloodshed and tears were finally over. He placed a hand over his heart, remembering his sister. She was there with him, inside him. Constantly looking over him and over Yin. Without her, he would probably never have been able to have made it this far.

Yin stirred slightly and breathed out a soft yawn. Her eyes opened slowly, and even though she couldn't see him, she knew he was there. She could feel his warmth. His hands were wrapped around her and held her firmly in a protective embrace. Yin loved this feeling of being protected and cared for by him. Because she couldn't see, there were so many things she couldn't do by herself. Many people refused to help her and saw her as a burden. But Hei was different, he cared for her and helped her with everything. Cutting her toenails, cooking, teaching her how to cook, washing her clothes and more. In return Yin gave him everything she could offer. She would still sent out her observer spirit to make sure they were not in danger. She cooked for him every now and then, prepared cookies and gave him a massage after a long and stressfull working day.

Hei was often exhausted and tried, since he took 3 jobs, just to make sure he and Yin could live. Yin sometimes felt useless for not being able to help getting money in, but when she asked him if there were jobs she could be able to do, but he refused to let her work. Perhaps he was still worried that someone might try to kill her.

"Good morning." Hei said as he kissed her cheeck.

"Morning.." Yin replied and rubbed her eyes. Even though these two were living together like a married couple, they have never done anything more expect for kissing.

Yin did not know much about these things at all, only the things she heard on the CD's Kiko lent her. She wanted Hei to make the first move. Hei on the other hand, was still a bit reserved and he did not want to rush things with Yin. Even though his body needed her strongly every now and then.

"How much longer before you have to leave?" Yin asked while massaging Hei's neck.

He turned around to look at the clock.

"About an hour and half." He replied.

Yin sat up and leaned over Hei.

"Hei." Yin started, her eyes starring to the bottom of his soul.

"Yin.." Hei replied.

"Many women say they love your collarbones."

"Eh? Er...well..yeah..." Hei flushed.

"I want to check for myself, if that's true."

"Eh?"

Since the silver haired doll couldn't see them, she closed her eyes and ran her fingers softly over his collarbones. Memorizing every bit of them.

"Yin..." Hei didn't want to admit it, but her touch created a reaction within his body. He hoped he could hide it from her.

Then, Yin did something unexpected. She used her tongue and ran it over Hei's collarbones passionetely.

"Yin.." Hei repated, his voice now sounding more like a moan.

His errection grown and soon Yin would feel it too. He wanted to push her away before that could happen. But he didn't want to hurt her. She was so frail and he so big and strong, he was scared to break her in two if he would just get a little rough. So he let her be on him anyway.

"Hei. They are delicious." Yin said as she sat up on him. She now could feel his hardness completely. Her eyes widened. She never felt something like this before.

"Sorry Yin." Hei apologized as he attempted to lift her from his body. But the girl shook her head.

"I want to be with Hei. I want to have Hei's child inside me."

"Yin..." Hei's eyes widened. Yin leaned closer and so did Hei, their lips met and the couple started to kiss lovingly. Gentle at first, then wilder. And after a lot of touching and cuddling, they finally made love for the first time.

3 weeks later there wasn't a single day Yin woke up without morning sickness.

End.

Please review. I highly appreciate it.


End file.
